Api Tertulus
by Furasawa99
Summary: [AU] Kilas balik seorang penderita pyromania yang menghabiskan masa kecilnya untuk memahami arti ketulusan yang sebenarnya. Child!Naru on Flashback. Semi-poetry. Mind to RnR?
**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.** Isi cerita **Api Yang Paling Tulus** tetap ide **Fura.**

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

 **Minato POV**

Namaku Namikaze Minato. Aku adalah suami dari salah satu wanita tercantik di mataku setelah ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina. Tapi sayang, itu waktu dulu. Dulu sebelum akhirnya sebuah tragedi menimpa keluargaku. Tragedi yang membuat hatiku tersayat hingga tak lagi utuh. Sekuat apapun aku membendung dinding ketegaran ini, tetap saja sia-sia manakala aku harus mengingat itu lagi. Terutama setiap aku melihat anakku sekarang. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto. Satu-satunya peninggalan istriku yang masih ku punya. Anak yang tanpa disadarinya, telah membuat tragedi itu terjadi. Anak yang tanpa disadari dirinya sendiri, telah membuatku sedih sekaligus bersyukur masih bisa melihatnya. Sedih karena tanpa dia sadari, sudah membuatku kehilangan istriku tercinta. Sekaligus bersyukur karena paling tidak aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk merawat satu-satunya anak kami. Ya, anak kami. Salah satu dari jutaan anak yang terlahir berbeda diantara milyaran anak yang terlahir di dunia. Anakku, seorang _pyromaniacs_.

 **FLASHBACK - Naruto POV**

Orang bilang, aku ini berbeda. Mereka bilang aku ini aneh, tidak normal, gila, dan sebagainya. Tapi, apa salahku? Apa yang sudah ku lakukan sampai mereka semua menjauhiku? Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti. Ibuku bilang, apapun yang terjadi padaku, aku tidak boleh menangis. Ibuku bilang, mereka yang meninggalkanku dan tak mau berteman denganku bukanlah orang yang tulus. Menurut ibuku, orang yang tulus di dunia ini hanyalah yang mampu mendekatkan diri dengan manusia seperti apapun di dunia ini. Tidak peduli siapa kau, apa latar belakangmu, jika dia tetap mau dekat denganmu, dialah orang yang pantas dibilang tulus. Bahkan kepada orang yang dianggap berbeda sekalipun. Dan menurut ibuku, aku ini tidak berbeda. Ibuku bilang, semua manusia itu sama di mata Sang Khalik dan tidak seharusnya siapapun berpikir bahwa aku berbeda. Aku harap ibuku benar.

.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau sudah pulang?" Tanya ibuku sambil menoleh ke arahku dengan senyum mengembang.

Tak lama, senyum hangat itu memudar dan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam spatula itu segera beralih ke pipiku. Dia meninggalkan tempatnya memasak dan dengan sigap mengusap pipiku yang basah oleh air mata.

"K-kau kenapa nak?" Tanyanya lembut.

Tanpa perlu menjawab, ibuku sudah langsung melepas tas ranselku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku yakin dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Ya, dia selalu mengerti. Seperti biasa, teman-temanku di sekolah menjauhiku, mengejekku sambil melempar batu kerikil ke tubuhku. Aku memang selalu dijauhi. Entah sampai kapan aku harus melihat ibuku menyambutku seperti ini setiap sepulang sekolah. Selalu, dia selalu membawaku ke pelukannya yang hangat manakala aku pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tak mengindahkan ceritaku tentang hinaan mereka terhadapku. Karena baginya, semua hinaan mereka terhadapku hanyalah omong kosong. Andai aku bisa berhenti menangis, ibu. Aku ingin sekali berhenti membuatmu melihatku bersedih.

.

Sesudah ibuku membaringkanku untuk tidur siang, ibuku pergi ke toko di ujung perumahan. Ayahku masih belum pulang, dan aku sudah biasa menunggu. Di waktu luangku ini, kepalaku pening. Kepalaku sangat pening, rasa sakitnya begitu menyakitkan. Aku merasa gelisah dan tidak nyaman.

Crek

Aku menghela napas lega menatap korek api yang baru kunyalakan. Seperti biasa, _pyromania_ -ku kumat. Penyakit psikologi ini membuatku harus menyalakan api sebagai cahaya penenangku manakala kumat. Di kamarku ini, aku bermain-main dengan menggoyang-goyangkan korek api yang menyala ini. Seakan cahaya api yang bergoyang ini cukup untuk memberikan hiburan tersendiri untukku.

"A-aku sudah tak kuat." Gumamku sambil berlari kecil ke kamar mandi. Aku ingat aku bangun karena menahan buang air kecil. Sontak aku meninggalkan kamarku yang masih tergeletak korek api yang ku mainkan.

.

"NARUTO- _KUN_? KAU DIMANA NAK? Uhuk uhuk."

" _KAA_ - _SAN_? _KAA-SAN_ AKU DISINI _KAA-SAN_! AKU TAKUT."

"Naruto- _kun_! Ayo naik ke gendonganku!" Titahnya sambil mengerahkan kedua tangannya untuk meraihku. Dapat ku lihat di punggungnya handuk basah guna menghindari panas kobaran api yang melahap rumah.

Bruk

Aku yang sudah berada pada pelukan ibuku kini menoleh mendengar suara benda jatuh yang semakin membuatku takut. Irisku membulat melihat plafon yang terbakar jatuh menimpa kaki ibu.

" _Ittai_.." Ringisnya pelan.

" _Kaa_ - _san_! _Daijoubu desu_ -"

"Pergilah! Uhuk uhuk."

Aku tersentak. Tiba-tiba wanita bersurai merah ini melonggarkan rengkuhannya dan menyelimuti handuk basah ini di punggungku. Dengan kaki yang tak bisa bergerak akibat tertimpa puing, dia tetap mencoba tersenyum walau sedikit diselingi batuk akibat asap kebakaran yang semakin pekat.

"Tapi, _kaa_ - _san_.."

"Kau jangan begitu, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak bersikap egois kan?"

"Tapi,"

"Selagi kau bisa pergi, maka pergilah! Katakan pada _tou-san_ mu kalau kau baik-baik saja ya."

"Tapi _kaa-san_ , apa yang harus aku bilang pada _tou-san_?"

"Apa saja. Kau bisa mengatakan apapun padanya, nak."

"Tapi, _kaa-san_ , aku takut."

"Takut? Kenapa kau takut untuk pergi menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri nak?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap pipiku yang sudah basah lagi oleh tangis.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau aku tidak takut untuk melahirkanmu, untuk merawatmu, untuk melindungimu? Lalu untuk apa kau takut untuk menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri? Uhuk Uhuk."

" _Ka-kaa-san_ , kalau tak ada _kaa-san_ , aku tidak bisa-"

"Kau tak perlu takut pada semua kata-kata orang tentangmu. Aku yang melahirkanmu, aku yang tahu! Mereka mau bilang kau gila, punya kelainan psikologi, kau abnormal, itu semua omong kosong, Naruto- _kun_!"

Aku masih terus sesenggukan sampai ibuku memberikan senyuman tertulusnya.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal karena sudah melahirkanmu. Lalu kenapa kau merasa menyesal untuk meninggalkanku?"

"Kalau kau seperti itu, sama saja kau tak menghargai aku yang sudah sampai disini untuk menolongmu!"

Tangisku sudah semakin hening. Suara sesenggukan dari tangisku mulai mereda. Aku bungkam dalam keheningan. Aku takut. Untuk kali ini, aku merasa gelisah. Bahkan walau mataku sudah melihat api sekalipun. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku bisa merasakan gelisah walau sudah ada api di sekitarku.

"Kelahiran dan kematian adalah takdir. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat kita pantas disebut tulus adalah, jika kita bisa menerima kelahiran dan kematian dengan besar hati. Dan karena itu aku bersyukur. Naruto- _kun_ , hanya denganmu, aku bisa merasa menjadi salah satu insan paling tulus di dunia."

' _Kaa-san_..'

GREP

"Naruto- _kun_! Ayo kita pergi nak!"

Seru seorang pria bersurai pirang yang tiba membawa pergi Naruto di gendongannya dan melangkah menjauhi kobaran api. Naruto berhenti sesenggukan, namun dalam gendongan ayahnya saat ini, dapat Naruto rasakan air matanya terus menetes membasahi pipinya tanpa suara.

 **Flashback End - Author POV**

Delapan tahun kemudian.

Api, bagi para pengidap _pyromania_ , merupakan suatu hal yang bisa memberikan rasa lega, menghilangkan kegelisahan dan efek penyakit kejiwaan lainnya. Bagi para pengidap _pyromania_ , api adalah teman. Api adalah benda tak hidup paling tulus yang selalu memberikan kelegaan manakala masih menyala. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang penderita _pyromania_ , Uzumaki Naruto, bisa merasakan kelegaan sebagai insan normal dan sehat.

 _Kaa-san,_

 _Tujuh tahun berlalu sejak dia pergi. Dia yang sudah seperti api bagiku. Cahaya yang selalu memberikan kelegaan dan kehangatan sekaligus tanpa perlu aku nyalakan terlebih dahulu._

 _Cahaya yang terkadang juga memberikanku kegelisahan manakala aku takut kehilangannya._

 _Sempat terpikir olehku bahwa cahaya indah itu telah padam._

 _Tapi ternyata tidak, tidak sama sekali. Cahaya itu masih menyala. Memberi kekuatan untukku tersenyum, memberiku kesensitifitas hati untuk menangis sekaligus terharu._

 _Kau cahayaku. Kau apiku. Dan sampai kapanpun, kau akan menjadi api yang terus hidup di dalam hatiku. Karena bagi pyromaniacs yang rapuh sepertiku, kau adalah.._

 _Api Yang Paling Tulus_

 **End**

 **A.N:**

Hai '-')/

Fura kembali dengan fic angst abal. U.U

Semoga ini menghibur, memuaskan, dan maaf bila tidak. Lebih kurangnya mohon maaf. Kritik, saran, review, Fura butuhkan sekaleee minna-san. Fura ingin tahu ini failed atau gimana

Walau begitu, kehadiran minna disini tetap Fura hargai. Arigatou gozaimasu! ^-^)b

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


End file.
